Richerd Johnson
Richerd "The Shaft" Johnson is an adult film actor and a former driver in the Utica Rallycross Series. He drove the #1 car for Richerd Johnson Racing. |} Before URCS Before his career in motorsports, Johnson was an upstart actor in pornographic films. Despite being a newcomer, Johnson's prowess at the field landed him several major roles, such as A Spew Good Men, Dingler's List, ''and ''Steel Vag-gnolias. The profit he accrued from these well-received titles were enough to fund his other passion; stock car racing. Eventually, Johnson decided to buy a Rallycross team and try his hand at the sport. URCS Season 1 Johnson was one of seventeen drivers to start the inaugural event in Yuma, Arizona. However, Johnson got off to a bad start, finishing dead last and receiving the first DNF in Rallycross history. The following race in Elk Horn Pike yielded a completely different result, as Johnson went on to victory lane, achieving his sole victory in the Utica Rallycross Series. This inconsistency would prove to be the theme for his Season 1 campaign, as his finishes alternated between poor and solid. This resulted in a twelfth place finish at the season's end. URCS Season 2 and Popularity Despite Johnson's lack of notability on track, his exploits and charming character made him a fan favorite and a friend of the color commentators. Oftentimes, Johnson and commentator Chad Dillon would go out on the town in the days before an event and get into comical situations. Johnson's popularity exploded with his viral picture series "Shafted Wonders," which entails Johnson laying in front of famous landmarks where the structures look like his genitalia. The legacy of Richerd Johnson was carried on by numerous puns and jokes from the commentators. However, despite the popularity, his racing career was not going well. Numerous DNFs put a damper on his season. However, despite the struggles, the lack of full time drivers rocketed Johnson to eighth in points at the close of the year. Departure from Racing and Return to Film Johnson's lack of success resulted in the team shutting down. He scaled back his racing career and returned to the adult film industry. Following up his directorial debut, Get on My Johnson, he directed Diddler on the Roof, and a sequel to the former. Johnson made his non-pornographic film debut in the Utica Rallycross Series-based biographical film The Phoenix, as Estavas Cortez. Despite his retirement from Rallycross competition, Johnson often attends events and is often seen hanging out with commentator Chad Dillon. Legacy Johnson's unconventional background and eccentric off-track antics made him a fan favorite in the Utica Rallycross Series. Off track, Johnson is considered to be one of the best adult entertainers of all time. His Shakespearean approach to acting, his propensity for intricate plot-lines, and his use of high quality special effects have raised the standards for adult entertainment and have helped the medium become a celebrated cinematic art. Johnson's name is on the Morningwood Walk of Fame outside of Scuzzy's Smut and Snuff in Reno, Nevada. Filmography Awards Trivia * Johnson has the distinction of being the first driver to fail to finish a Rallycross Series event, wrecking his car as the fifth driver out in Yuma in Season 1. * Johnson is not related to Arenacross racer Betty Johnson, but Johnson claims to want to "get to know her." Category:Drivers